secretworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Thaumaturge
The Thaumaturge uses both Blood Magic and Fist Weapons to deal with opponents one at a time. Thaumaturge is a master at doing strong Penetration hits and constantly Afflicting enemies with Damage over Time. When you combine this high damage output with the ability to Impair and stun foes, the Thaumaturge can be a brutal opponent for anyone to face. The Deck is good for both group and solo play, and specializes on doing damage to single targets. The ability to easily do Penetrating hits and damage-over-time effects is very useful against dungeon bosses, and with the added power to Impair enemies, the Thaumaturge can be especially deadly in player-versus-player skirmishes. Thaumaturge shares both weapon types and four abilities with the Wu Deck. Active Abilities Boiling Blood: A Blood Magic attack which hits one target. Builds one Resource for each weapon. Blood Spike: A Blood Magic attack which hits one target. The target is also Afflicted with a damage-over-time effect which lasts for several seconds. If the target already has this Blood Spike damage-over-time effect, then this attack deals increased damage. Consumes two Blood Magic Resources. Can be powered by your own health. Tear 'Em Up: A Fist attack which hits one target. If the target hit is Afflicted you gain an effect which increases your damage output for a few seconds. This ability also gives you another effect which causes you to receive a heal the next time you use a Fist Consumer ability. Consumes all Fist Resources. Thaumaturge, Wu. Anaesthesia: A Blood Magic attack which hits one target, Impairs it, and stuns it for several seconds. Decks: Assassin, Neoshaman, Pandemonist, Preacher, Thaumaturge Cage Fight: A Fist attack which hits several targets in an area around you. The targets hit get Afflicted with a damage-over-time effect which lasts for a few seconds. Fixer, Thaumaturge, Wu. Bushwack: A Fist attack which makes you charge a target several meters in front of you. The target is Impaired and stunned for several seconds. Chaos Theorist, Executioner, Fixer, Thaumaturge, Wu. Plague: A Blood Magic Elite attack which hits a single target and makes it become Afflicted with a damage-over-time effect which lasts for several seconds. If the target dies from this effect, other nearby targets also become Afflicted with a damage-over-time effect which lasts for several seconds. Passive Abilities Unholy Knowledge: Increases the damage of all your damage-over-time effects. Iron Maiden: Whenever you do a Penetrating hit against an Afflicted target you gain the Minor Penetration Chance effect, which increases your chance to do Penetrating hits for several seconds. Third Degree: Whenever you do a Penetrating hit you build up a counter. When the counter reaches three you also cause the target to become Afflicted with a damage-over-time effect which lasts for a few seconds. Doom: Whenever you do a Penetrating hit you build up a Doom counter. When this counter reaches four your next attack will automatically be a Penetrating hit. Corrupted Blood: Whenever you hit a target with the Boiling Blood attack, you also Afflict the target with a damage-over-time effect which lasts for several seconds. This effect can stack up to five times. Salt in the Wound: Whenever you cause a target to become Afflicted, you do an extra hit for extra damage to the target. Thaumaturge, Wu. Gross Anatomy: Whenever one of your damage-over-time effects expires, you do an extra hit for extra damage. Category:Decks Category:Illuminati decks Category:Blood Magic Category:Fist